


Kryptonite

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Mozzie delivers a stern warning.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & Mozzie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Kryptonite

“You’re not invincible, you know,” Mozzie warned Neal like a wise oracle after the narrow escape from their latest caper.

“I never said I was Superman, Moz,” Neal said blithely, “but I’ve been doing okay so far.”

“Sure you have—mild mannered Neal Caffrey, faster than a speeding bullet, leaping tall buildings in a single bound—sound familiar?” Mozzie taunted.

“I think I hear the beginning of a lecture coming on,” Neal sounded resigned.

“Just remember, my young friend, even Superman was gravely impaired when he encountered kryptonite.”

“Are you referring to Kate?” Neal asked with an edge in his voice.

Mozzie shook his head. “No, mon, frère, I was referring to Peter Burke.”


End file.
